Worth it
by sonia21
Summary: Naruto's on a mission and Sasuke misses his dobe, but the Hokage won't let him go after naruto, so he takes the matter into his own hands. sasuke's pov /sasunaru and mentioned kotetsuxizumo /warning! perverted sasuke XD


**Hi! this is my first story here on fanfiction net! so I'm basically a rookie, so tell me if it needs correction! but I tried my best anyway so enjoy! XD**

 **oh and perverted sasuke alert here, plus language alert, and it's written in sasuke's pov.**

 **I almost forgot, Naruto's not mine, if it was the whole story would've turned into a yaoi anime long time ago.**

* * *

Damn that Tsunade!

That mighty jerk. What did Naruto call her again? Ah, old hag.

Haha, old hag, suits her just well.

Cute idiot dobe and is nicknames.

Anyways why won't she let me go on missions with Naru anymore?

 _Flash back:_

" _Tsunade-sama I want you to assign me to the same mission Naruto's assigned to"_

" _No" tsunade growled lazily, not bothering to raise her head from the paper on her desk she was currently glaring daggers at._

" _Why not? We're always doing separate missions lately! I'm just worried dammit!"_

 _Tsunade looked up and raised a blond eyebrow "one, last time you were alone in a mission you two were going at it all night while someone stole the scroll you had to deliver"_

' _Glare'_

' _Smirk'_

" _and two, if you're worried you shouldn't be, naruto's strong, he can handle this mission, I bet he'll even come back earlier than expected from other anbus…'pause' oh and three, he already left to sand village with Kiba and Shikamaru"_

" _WHAT?!"_

 _End flashback_

Tch, jerk

But I'll definitely convince her later, right now, whether she'll let me or not I'll sneak out of konoha and go after naruto.

* * *

Suna.

If naruto's going to the suna then they can't be stealing a scroll we're allies.

And of course he's not delivering one, they can use a pigeon or something, anything flying would be fine.

And he's not escorting anyone, naruto doesn't need any teammates for those.

Then, the only thing left is actual fight…

That Tsunade's sent naruto's team to fight a bunch of dangerous criminals.

…

My naruto's gone on an S ranked mission, and they're only three people?!

What the hell is that old hag thinking?! MY NARUTOS' IN DANGER!

Heh, 'old hag'.

But whatever I have to HURRY!

I hurriedly masked my chakra and teleported out of konoha's gates,

Heh easy, I'm too good for…

"Hey what're you doing here uchiha?"

Oh well, shit…

"Kotetsu? "

"Who else? Oh by the way how's naruto doing?" kotetsu grinned

"Good I guess, but uhhh, I have to go now"

"Where to? No one told me about you being on a mission" he narrowed his eyes

Shit shit! Think uchiha think!

"I..I tsunade-sama told me to. I'm going to catch up to Shikamaru's team. apparently they need help with the missing nins"

"Hmm, seems you already know about the mission's details so you have a letter right?" damn, I'm good.

'Blink'

'Realization'

I absent mindedly looked down at the hand that was extended in front of me

'A letter? Where the hell would I get myself a letter?!'

"I, uhh… didn't izumo tell you? I spoke with him earlier…"

I tried to sound as annoyed as possible and by the look I received It seemed I succeeded, I just fought the urge to smirk at the point.

"…and he said he wanted to see you he's at the training grounds, he said he wanted you to take care of 'something' and that you have to hurry"

Kotetsu grinned with a glint in his eyes, "something to take care of eh? Hehehe, I'll be there go on sasuke heheh good luck…"

'Smirk'

I wonder how much time I've left till he finds out, I turned and dashed away to the forest.

Now to find my kitsune.

Back at konoha:

"Hmmm, I wonder what izumao's up to, there can be only one thing he would want me to take care of"

Kotetsu was walking in a rather fast pace towards the training grounds.

He grinned thinking of most perverted things that came into his mind, now that he thought about it izumo had said something like how have so much fun when he came back from his mission next week.

…

From his mission next week.

Izumo was on a mission.

"UCHIHA! YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

Suna was just up ahead, there wasn't much distance left, and it…

'CLINK'

What the…?!

'Kick' 'PUNCH' 'SWOOSH'

"Dammit! Those two got away! Shikamaru!" 'KICK'

"I'll go bring down those two! You guys take care of the rest!" 'PUNCH'

"Alright then hurry naruto!"

…

That was naruto's team wasn't it?

And naruto was heading to…

Wait what? Shikamaru was letting naruto go ahead alone?!

I thought that guy was a genius damn it! Naruto wait for me I'm coming!

I quickly rushed forward as fast as I could, I ran in a rather fast pace and eventually I heard noises, there was definitely a fight going on.

I reached a clearing and hid behind a bush.

At that point it was best if I waited for the right moment to jump in.

I looked around and spotted naruto fighting two other masked guys all at once.

And I found myself staring with my mouth hanging open.

…

Damn

Who knew the dobe's actual fighting could be so… hot!

Some of his blonde hair moved up and down as he continuously jumped and dodged his Enemies attacks, his tan skin had turned bronze under the sunlight, his face was flushed and his blue eyes shone with determination, my eyes traveled down to his lips that were slightly parted while he panted softly, swear covering his body.

My pants felt really tight at the moment.

Naruto spun around, swung his leg to his right and landed a kick right unto the other ninja's face, then did a back flip to dodge the few kunais that was thrown to him, and kicked the other guy in stomach with his elbow when he tried to sneak behind him. He grabbed the man's arm and slammed him to the ground so hard that he was knocked out the very second.

Dear god

Isn't he afraid of getting raped fighting like that?

All his moves looked so smooth and all planned out.

Dobe

Stupid annoying gorgeous mouth-watering dobe and his annoyingly hot moves.

Tche

But seriously, whenever we fought it was on a mission, and we had our own opponents each, so I didn't have any time paying attention to such an important thing.

Just then I was brought out of my thoughts when I noticed naruto trip his foot over an old log that left an opening for his enemy, the other man noticed and aimed forward with a kunai, grinning maniacally, the blue orbs widened before shutting tightly as he fell backwards.

This was my chance!

"CHIDORI!"

"Arghhhh!"

'Smirk'

Heh, all done.

I turned to a very stunned looking naruto.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn" I offered a hand, he took it and got up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass it seems"

"Shut up Teme! I can fight on my own!"

Oh don't you pout like that with your kissable lips my sweet, sweet dobe.

"Of course you can, actually…" I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist.

"…I've never paid attention to how sexy you look like in an actual fight"

I whispered in his ear making him blush.

"W..What the hell are you talking about teme?"

"Hn, I'm saying we should spar together more often, and with the fighting stance you've got, our training sessions might turn into something way more fun, if you know what I mean, Naruto~…"

I licked my lips and moved my hands down to his perfect round ass and squeezed it, earning myself an 'eek!' from my kitsune.

"TEME! Watch where your hands are going! And NO! I'll never spar with you!"

I managed to look hurt.

"Why?"

"Cause you keep groping me and pinning me down! And t...teasing me and a..and…"

I ignored him as I began trailing kisses down his neck.

"S…stop it teme!"

"But you like it"

"You bastard! That's why I Won't spar with you!"

"Hn, then I'll just have to skip the training part and go straight to the fun part, no big deal"

"Sa…Sasuke! W…what are you doing?! I'm on a mission! HE..HEY! I'm serious! PUT ME DOWN TEME! AHHHH!..."

I grinned evilly as I carried the dobe out of the clearing to somewhere more 'privet'.

Somewhere near the clearing Shikamaru and Kiba sweat dropped.

"Come to think of it, didn't the same thing happen on the last mission? And the one before that? Except he only arrived when the mission was over"

Shikamaru merely shrugged

"Meh, it's already over isn't it? Let's head back to konoha, they'll come back on their own when they're 'done' "

Shikamaru walked ahead calmly and muttered something about 'troublesome horny uchiha' under his breath.

…

'More sweat drop'

Kiba sighed as he followed Shikamaru.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"I uhhh…"

"You've got an explanation to elaborate uchiha, so if you don't want me to chop off your balls and feed them to you, you better get started"

"y..yes ma'am I…I…"

"I'm waiting" Tsunade's eyebrow twitched

"I..I…"

"Yes?" tsunade was getting impatient, and you would never not in bazillion years want to piss off Tsunade.

"I…I'm sorry?!"

Well, just to make it clear, right after naruto and I returned to konoha we found tsunade ( and kotetsu) along with an army of ANBU's awaiting our… no, my return, and the moment I saw them cracking their knuckles, I knew I couldn't get out of it.

In short, I was doomed.

What was worse than seeing their fuming faces and feeling chills run down my spine from their terrifying aura, was watching naruto walk right past Tsunade into the village while giving me an unsatisfying apologetic smile and rubbing the back of his head.

Back to Hokage's office.

It seemed like apologizing at the moment wasn't the smartest thing to do, because those two words, made tsunade finally explode.

"Heh, so you're sorry"

"…yes ma'am"

"You do this shit for the third maybe fourth time and then you stand in my office saying that you're sorry"

'Gulp'

Tsunade took a deep breath in and then looked up right at my face, opened her mouth and…

"You… call yourself a FUCKING JOUNIN? And THIS is what you fucking DO?! Leave the fucking village to go after your BOYFRIEND? YOU mister should stop thinking with your FUCKING DICK! Who the hell do you THINK you are HUH?! I'M your boss here! I order YOU around not you me! Get it you DIPSHIT?! If this fucking happens ONE MORE TIME, I'm going to PERSONALLY MURDER YOUR ASS you fucking BASTARD son of a… ok Mikoto has nothing to do with this so GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE AND TELL SHIZUNE TO BRING ME A BOTTLE OF SAKE! Get it you DIMWITTED ASSWIPE?! Now get the hell out of my SIGHT!"

…

Tsunade, is scary.

I never messed with her after that eventful day.

Rather than that, I chose to just as she kindly said 'get the hell out of her sight' and go straight back to naruto's and my apartment.

So I made my way out of her office, only to come face to face with an angry kotetsu crossing his arms, glaring at me.

Well, I think using the word 'angry' would totally underestimate his mood.

"Welcome back from your mission uchiha sasuke, I admire your hard working spirit"

Kotetsu inhaled, fixed his eyes on me and he too opened his mouth.

Here we go again…

After kotetsu calmed down a bit, I silently made my way to home, making sure not to run into anyone, possibly Shikamaru or Kiba.

Or any of ANBU members.

Or that missing nin I killed earlier.

Haha.

I'm hilarious.

…

Trust me, having Tsunade shout random insults at you in high volume when she's standing only five inches away from you will probably have some nasty after effects even for you.

Both physical and mental.

So I went straight to home, opened the door, and was greeted by naruto wearing a pink apron while running around the kitchen and humming a random tune to himself.

"Oh hey Sasuke! Welco… hey why are you looking so pale?"

'Blinks'

'Wipes the drool off his mouth, and blood off his nose'

"Hey I… just came from Tsunade's office…"

"Oh" his smile vanished and the blue eyes filled with guilt.

Hn, how can someone be so damn adorable?

Tche, I couldn't even stay angry at him while he was looking like that, looking all guilty and adorable, face flushed, twiddling his fingers, wearing that cute apron and…

…

Ohmygawdohmygawdholyshitholysweetjesuschrist!

Is…that apron all he's wearing?! What the hell is the dobe thinking?!

"Tsunade's not important now, though you owe me one, anyway dobe, what's with the, delightful outfit?"

His cheeks reddened.

Geez why are all of my pants getting tight lately? I should spend some more time working out.

"I…I thought I'd make it up to you for earlier a..and you were begging me for months to wear an apron s..so…"

I raised an eyebrow.

Then raised another one.

And smirked.

Uchiha's never grin from ear to ear like a madman you know.

I specifically 'smirked'.

Just making sure you knew that.

"Hn, you're forgiven… Naruto~…"

I leaned in closer and pinned his wrists firmly against the wall behind his back.

His cute flushed face got even redder.

"…but what do you say if we move this to our bedroom, Hm? My cute delicious sexy kitsune?!"

"Sa…sasuke! I mhhf!..."

I crashed my lips into his pink plump ones.

And we proceeded to have lots of fun that night.

But sadly, naruto lost the ability to walk for almost a week.

Hn

But it was all worth it, even with Tsunade (and kotetsu) yelling at me.

Everything was worth Naruto.

And although that night was amazing, but molesting the dobe wasn't why I really went after him.

It was because I couldn't stand him being away from me.

And definitely not after I found out he was in danger.

Right now, he's in my arms like every other night, snuggling to my chest in his sleep making me smile.

Hn, dobe~

When I see his face, I just know that if the next day he goes on a mission without me,

The same thing will happen all over again.

And I can't help it,

He's worth it after all.

END

* * *

 **Yay~! I just completed my first story EVER! so i'm going to reward myself with FOOD! byeee~...**


End file.
